


[炎葬]永恒花园·番外（炎客线）

by Eurus_Dongfeng



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus_Dongfeng/pseuds/Eurus_Dongfeng
Summary: *炎客x送葬人*炎客第一人称，直接外链*建议从第5节开始播放bgm：《Amnesia》-志方晶子*先说一声对不起，下一篇发糖的打算是真的，但是灵感很多，无论如何都想先把这个系列的故事讲完。（因为是番外篇所以算是同一篇嘛，所以不算下一篇）
Relationships: 炎葬
Kudos: 91





	[炎葬]永恒花园·番外（炎客线）

**Author's Note:**

> *炎客x送葬人  
*炎客第一人称，直接外链  
*建议从第5节开始播放bgm：《Amnesia》-志方晶子  
*先说一声对不起，下一篇发糖的打算是真的，但是灵感很多，无论如何都想先把这个系列的故事讲完。（因为是番外篇所以算是同一篇嘛，所以不算下一篇）

0  
其实很多事情的发生并不需要一个确切的理由。

我只是想做所以做了，仅此而已。

1  
说真的，一个人到底要有多不会阅读空气，才会在床上问出"为什么是我"这种话来？

在收获这条问句以前，我以为这名萨科塔的没有常识仅仅是让那些幻灭的女人叹为观止这种程度。

而这件事情发生时我正协助他完成行前扩张的最后一步，三根被润滑剂泡湿的手指还保持着插入他体内的状态，岌岌可危但恰到好处地，以最后一阵小幅的抽送逼迫他打开自己。

和往常任何一次一样，我正打算忤逆那些温热而柔软的肠肉的挽留，拔出手指，将进程推入到下一阶段——

但这个问题使我改变了主意。

出于未知原因，我无声地笑了，不存在什么恶意，却也绝非善意：

"你认为呢？"

三根手指本已经缓慢退离到第一枚指节的指腹，那圈柔软的入口随着异物排出的过程呈现出一阵无规律的痉挛。

我使用了一个反问将萨科塔的疑虑原番打回。但显然，我一开始就并不打算向他解释这个问题的答案。

于是，我俯下身去，手腕旋转施力，手指排成的平面碾着紧致的肠道翻出一声粘稠的"噗嗤"。这很残忍，但我把手指原路送回他的体内，并且这一次笔直地没入到指根，让他刚才的一切忍耐功亏一篑。

不出预料地，这位萨科塔所展现出的模样比他平时汇报作战进度时要有趣得多。

在开始这场性事之前，我引导他将自己摆放成一个跪趴的姿势，背面朝上，上身低伏，以双腿撑起下身。

其实这是个不错的体位，方便我动作，方便他适应。或许不能看到此刻他脸上的表情是唯一的遗憾，但仅仅是身体的坦诚也足以向我回馈与之相配的乐趣。

出于恶意，我在剥干净他的所有衣物后，又返回保留了那件繁琐又华而不实的外套。此时这件拉特兰公证所的定制制服正以某种堕落的作态装点着他裸露的躯体，毫无半点遮掩作用，褴褛布料松垮地搭垂在他颤栗的臀尖。

我知道手指的侵犯正让他感到一定程度的煎熬，萨科塔的大腿抖得厉害，哽在喉中的气息沉重而隐忍。而刻意为之的深捣让指甲的缝隙蹭过他体内的那块开关，若有若无施加着压迫。

我并不意外他随时可能会因为我的下一步动作擅自把自己推上高潮，但我没有照顾他感受的意图。一次，三次，更多也无所谓，他的单方面招降从来不是我们任何一次性交的休止符，或许单独在这方面，他比我更清楚什么叫做突破极限。

我猜他很有可能真的在认真思考这个问题的答案，毕竟他是个只要有任务下达，无论内容多么荒唐都会如实照做的优秀工作者。

但他现在很难吐得出一句完整的话来，我并没有在以三根手指将他玩到疑似烂熟后就顺势收手。此时我的另一只手撑在他的耳旁，半身重量压在他向下垮塌的脊背，埋在湿热肉壁中的指节勾动推挤，掌心在缓慢的抽插中拍打着他的臀沟。

这只是个前奏，我的狩猎还没有开始。

我不清楚是不是所有的拉特兰人都是如此，因为他们古板的礼法和教义？——身下的天使即使终日包裹着那层看似坚不可破的冷漠外壳，却也依旧对于在床上表露欲望一事抱有某种羞于启齿的抵触。

他比我想象中要能忍，即使被这样对待也依旧一声不吭。他的头颅低垂着埋在枕头里，肩头耸立，随着我的每一次压腕进入而瑟缩不止。

萨科塔大概在吞下那些呻吟这一点上就用光了所有的余力，于是我用嘴唇的温度去贴他的耳根，气息低沉，一半催促，一半刁难，试图引诱他说出一些无趣的话来。

"这个答案对你而言很重要么？"

"……"

"说给我听，天使。"

"…呃嗯…"

我向他发出一些明确的诉求，并不困难地，他开始漏出一些没有意义的断续音节，我的呼吸也随之屏起。

这些细碎的喘息往往是他进入状态的前兆，我太了解他了，也比任何人都清楚如何将他理智中那根引以为傲的细弦提到最紧，再于缓慢的摧拉中绷至断裂。

我并不否认，这一直是个值得回味的美妙过程，尽管实行过程中我自己也并非毫发无伤，精神层面地。很多时候我不愿去深思这股仅针对他存在的无名热忱，因为更多时候我把它理解为一种纯粹的冲动和欲想，而这些原始的本能向来不需要为自己的存在编造什么理由。

从各种角度而言，和这位拉特兰的执行人发生一些不为人知的肉体关系不算是什么坏事。只有亲眼看过才知道，他那双包裹在手套下的白皙手指如何一次次漂亮利落地扣下扳机，打着天使之名的法律门徒如何用暴力和枪弹轰杀出鲜血铺成的道路。

我并不打算隐藏对于这份强大的兴趣，拉特兰的送葬人独当一面的战术风格固然值得一位战士的嘉奖。他的实力足以获得我的认可，或许某些时候我的确在期待为了征服那两把毁灭性十足的铳支而挥刀……而现状造成的反差让我以另一种方式实现这些危险而令人雀跃的目的，事实证明，即使是作为床伴也他足够优秀。

不过这一次我放过了他，在他即将被前列腺按压的快感渡往极乐以前，我抽出手指，将部分话语权交还。

那些柔软的肉壁一向比他本人的意愿要更加热情，穴口湿黏的褶肉吮着抽离的指尖抿出一声相当下作的水响。取而代之地，我以性器的头端接替了手指的工作，卡在那圈没有能自行拢合的红肿入口，将其撑开，却并不急于推入。

某种程度我是在摧残他的理智，他比我更清楚这个事实。

而在这一间隙中，天使沉闷低哑的声音从枕头中传出，他依旧在履行给予回答的义务：

"我无法理解、你利弊权衡的标准……"

我并不意外他那枚枯燥的灵魂会在做爱的时候说出一些繁琐晦涩的书面用语来，于是我向前小幅送身，龟头碾着天使湿热的洞口将直径撑大一圈，却在整只冠头即将没入他的身体时突兀抽离。

他的话语因而被打断，取而代之的是一声哽息，在诱骗中作出承接姿态的穴口痉挛不止，徒劳地缩咬空气。

我并不讨厌他偶尔在这种时候表露出的"像人类一样的无措"，甚至谈得上喜欢。

我以拇指的指腹沿着那圈微肿的穴肉勾勒起来，刀茧将跳动的褶皱缓缓抚平，无声地示意他继续说下去。

"……你回绝了…他们的圣诞祝福，中途离开了以你为轴心筹备的派对…"

我的动作短暂地停顿了一瞬。

"如果你是代替他们来向我说教的，那么我想你没有必要继续了。"

"……或许是你的习惯让你离群索居，但我无法理解你在这之后所做的决定。看起来你只是放弃了接受祝福的机会，拉我在这里做些和平时一样的事。很多人和一个人，特殊日期和平常活动，我的个体言行无法给予你和他们同等量的付出。从收益和引发的效应来看，我认为这个选择不合理。"

我沉默了一会儿，没有感想。像是想笑，实际大概没什么表情。

我没有烟瘾，只是在这一瞬间忽然很想点燃一根。然而那样会增加不必要的操作麻烦，这个念想也只是停留了短暂几秒。

我淡淡开口：  
"说完了？"

那一瞬间，像是对我的漠然与平静感到意外，萨科塔从枕头中抬起头来。那双一贯冷静的汪蓝色眼眸因情欲而氤氲着朦胧的水汽，堪称无措的神情向我传达表里如一的茫然。

于是我款腰狠顶，急剧而沉重地将他贯穿。

2  
除此之外，在罗德岛的日常实在是只能用"毫无意义的闲适"来形容。

枯燥乏味的虚拟演习，纸上谈兵的技巧概论，借用团队合作建立起的平稳幻觉。

可笑的是，往往厮杀的本能就是这样被磨损而钝化的。

真正的战士理所当然该被硝烟与战火喂养，利刃则由血水和骨肉磨砺。如果这些日复一日的粉饰太平真的能够像他们所期待的一样精进作战技艺，那么这个世界上有一半的战争大概早就已经消失在发生之前。

不过，嗤之以鼻和拒之门外确实是两种态度。

虽然环境呈现出的温吞与愚钝的确偶尔让我觉得无名窝火，但这些不足以成为将这一切拱手推翻的理由。

好的东西值得等待，而一位合格的佣兵永远会为了某个适宜出手的最佳时机而付出耐心。

我确信这里的确有我期待的某些事物，而这座移动船舰在不久的未来能为我提供一个千载难逢的契机。

为此，我并不介意在一些无关紧要的集体活动中展现出最大程度的配合，当然，"最大程度"是从个人层面而言的。

我靠在某片椰树投下的阴影中，点燃了一支烟。背后除了光滑的树干外空无一物，只携带一把武器的轻盈感是说不上的陌生。

汐斯塔作为旅游城市，存在严格的武器限令。过于明目张胆的开刃兵器会在进入主城区前就被收缴，因而用罗德岛那群人的话来说，"体积较大的冷兵器在驻留期间将由他们代管"。

或许我其实该感谢他们仁慈地只扣下其中一把？

斩击用的宽刃被罗德岛后勤部收取，而原产自东国的打刀被留在我手中，理由是这把武器刀身短，体积小，破坏力有争议，处在城区执警的可控范围

我对此评价哧出一声冷哼，不打算消耗体力反驳。

虽然有总比没有要强，但我想大概还不会有什么人值得让我在这期间拔刀。

这座城市有什么？黑曜石节，假期，音乐，狂欢。

死亡。

我指的不是生理意义的死亡，这和心脏停止跳动或者大脑停止思考都没有任何关系。战意的死亡，警醒的死亡，沉溺于和平表象的碌碌无为，追逐着平庸刺激的安于现状，我把这些视为腐蚀一名战士的毒素。

当然，这并不代表我会因此成为一名疾世愤俗的诗人，用一些高深而晦涩的句子去牢骚自己对这个世界的不满，这比沉溺于这个世界本身要更没有意义。

假期固然是个陌生的概念，这一点从过往以来就没有改变过。杀或者被杀，战斗或者等待战斗，没有什么明文条例规定佣兵会在每个月的哪一天迎来全然的放松，警醒是与生俱来的，和吃饭呼吸一样理所当然。在卡兹戴尔的大地上，抛却警醒的那一刻就会迎来死亡，而只有死亡才是真正的假期。

火星吞噬着渐渐缩短的烟卷，而尼古丁恰到好处地为大脑输送来短暂的雀跃。

潜意识里，我没有将这视为假期，但理智正操纵着躯体去作一些必要的磨合。

半长的打刀被挂在它一直以来在的腰间，我眯起眼去眺望不远处沙滩上涌动的浪潮。烟蒂被齿冠咬紧，我把双手慵懒地插进兜里，颇有些远东那些落魄武士的架势。

偶尔能感受到路人的视线，男女老少，倾慕或者畏怯，好奇或是嫌恶。他们因为我外表中某一些能引起他们注意的点作出相应反应，但无论是对萨卡兹象征的愤慨唾弃，还是对感染者身份的敬而远之，事到如今于我而言并没有什么太大意义。

日长事多，我掐灭烟，决定找个地方睡一觉。

我在脚步声驻足在耳畔的三秒前清醒过来。

展开盖在脸上的那本《汐斯塔旅游指南》被掀开，我逆着下午的阳光调整瞳孔焦距，看到拉特兰执行人那张熟悉的脸。

他在沙滩上一排遮阳伞的角落里找到了我，我抽出交叠在脑后的双手，懒散地撑身坐起，对这段过程不感兴趣，对结果也只是坦然接受。

"怎么？"

出声询问的同时，我向他投以打量。

即使是身在这样闷热的滨海气候，拉特兰的执行人依然没有背弃那一身工整的制服。会穿着马丁靴在沙滩上走动的人大概全世界都找不到第二个，长裤长袖一丝不苟，外套领口竖起到下巴——当然，不排除是为了遮掩某些由我一手造成的过失。

"确认你的状态，"他以一个标准立姿杵在原地，没有感情的视线颇有几番审判意味，"进行必要监视。"

即使时至今日，罗德岛依旧没有对我投以完全信任。当然，这在预料之中，毕竟我不止一次在理念上与他们表现出分歧，最后达成的和解也不过是双方退让的结果。

入职时我向他们提供的档案也只是寥寥数笔的敷衍，他们是否了解我的过去这种事实在是无足轻重。他们处在战力紧缺的时期，实力可以让他们闭嘴。

是我自己没有去争取他们的信任，因为没有必要。

我向这位萨科塔坦言：

"如你所见，我什么也没做，也什么都不打算做。"

"这与你的所为无关，我的任务只是监视。"

我眯起眼，回以一段并不漫长的沉默，视线落在他手中的那只手提箱上。不难猜出那里面躺着些什么，如果这位天使以工作装束携带着某种小型箱包出现在任何场合，那毫无疑问他随时有能力在下一秒抽出两把填满子弹的霰弹枪来。

"也可以，"我没有去质疑他如何在这种人流量中获得武装许可，向旁边挪动了半个身位，拍拍一旁的沙子，"如果你想在这里看我睡觉，我不拦你。"

"…不。"

天使以一个简短的否定词拒绝了我的提案，这在预料之中。我以为他本该转身走人，或是不屑于落座地维持站姿。然而他蹲下了，重量不菲的金属手提箱将沙地压出一块凹陷。

接着，在我的等待中，他一丝不苟地将那只箱子平摊在地面，解锁，掀盖，取出了一整套塑料沙滩玩具。

3

我挑了一只形体普通的塑料桶，灌满沙子后倒扣在地上，又用双手握着桶身抬起，砌出一枚像样的碉堡，像任何一个孩子会做的一样。

很蠢，也很没意义。

我承认自己的预判不能随时正确，拉特兰执行人的手提箱里这一次没有铳支，因为他也没有能逃过武装限制，所以伴随这次的正装登场，他真的只带来这一套准备万全的沙滩玩具。

我尝试用铲子在砌出的堡垒上挖出一扇像样的窗户，但是没有掌握好力道，碉堡的一半从中间开始松松散散地垮塌下去。

于是我索性选择放弃，将工具随手丢在一边，重新拾起先前被我当作遮光板使用的《汐斯塔旅游攻略》。

"这也是'监视'的一部分？"我斜了他一眼，草率翻开一页。

而对面的萨科塔显然在这种对话上展露出一贯的迟钝，他从精心雕制着某种艺术品的动作中抬起头，向我发出一个疑惑的信号。

"这是博士的提案，'盯紧炎客，可以进行一些必要的沙滩娱乐'，原话。"

"那他人呢？"

"他在处理汐斯塔近期发生的一些自然问题，出于保密目的，具体行程我不便透露。"

我原本也没有打算从他口中撬出太多信息，视线扫过纸面上一些零碎的文字，我把这最后一本解闲用的读物随手一抛。

"哈，自然问题。对面的火山要爆发了？"

这看上去是一句不切实际的调侃，然而话音落下后，我留意到他一阵罕见的犹豫和沉默。

于是，在我的诧异中，他似乎真的在斟酌某种对信息量流露的把握。而最后他抬起头，认真地给予答复：

"现阶段的观察而言，很有可能。"

我陷入了数秒难以言喻的沉默。

他一定不是在开玩笑，因为他根本不明白什么是开玩笑。实际上这份预感不是空穴来风，刚刚浅睡时我的确感受到某种隐约的震感，源石和地脉的走向不像是来自地壳。这座城市或许真的在发生什么，那座火山在某种作用下蠢蠢欲动。

但，这大概也是那家伙此刻疲于奔波的理由。

我主动放弃了这份危机感，尽管挑战自然听上去是个不错的提案，但已经被人先插手一步的战斗固然失去了意义。能守住的话就守住给我看吧，这座城市的覆灭现在与我关系不大。

于是我平复了视线，重新专注于面前。

下午的阳光依旧明亮到刺眼，裹着咸味的海风跨越了波光粼粼的水面一路拂过，天使依旧蹲着身子，一丝不苟地进行沙堡雕刻，那一身干净制服的下摆几乎拖到地上，柔顺的金发随气流微微起伏，肌肤白到近乎发光。

我想起那本旅游手册中记载的某些段落。

"书上说这是座为了亡者而建立的城市。"

"什么？"他像是没有听清，缓缓抬起头，顺其自然地用手腕抹了一下汗液浸透的脸畔。

"汐斯塔是座由黎博利人建立的城市，"我回忆着旅游书上的内容，没什么意义地重复，淡淡点了一支烟，"这里沉睡着他的亡妻。"

萨科塔像是陷入了短暂的思考，平静的眼眸无声一眨。

"理解，对于当事人而言，构建这片土地具有一定精神意义。有时，死者没有留下清晰的遗嘱，但亲密关系者会从生活经历中得出必要信息，从而精神层面进行继承。"

"这也包含在你们的业务里？"我笑着吐出一口烟幕，视线不由自主落在他的鼻尖。

"不。这类遗嘱往往没有具体内容，也不存在法律文件的支持。概念抽象，实行难度很大的情况下，公证所不会受理。"

"哦，那真是遗憾。"我心不在焉地靠近，缓缓向他的脸颊伸手。

"——但在大量总结中，我发现其实没有介入必要。因为绝大多数情况下，继承者们自己会找到妥善方法，完成这个抽象的过程。"

萨科塔迟疑了一瞬，解说的文字稍微有些停顿。他没有躲闪，任由我的手指落在他的鼻尖。

于是我弯曲指节，轻描淡写地勾走了一块沙子留下的好笑污渍。

"天使。"

"……什么事？"

"去喝酒吧，算我请你。"

4

不少人对于我会在闲暇时候种植花草这一点感到难以跨越的讶异。

我承认，这在预料之中。但我并没有应付他们困惑的义务，更不需要对个人兴趣作出解释。

歃血的佣兵会摆弄花草不是什么惊天动地的要闻，比起关心我的行为，他们或许可以去查查，那位拉特兰的公务员在某些销声匿迹的深夜都在哪里做些什么。

当然，这一兴趣在我于这家制药公司落足前后并没有能顺利实施，因为当时我没有找到合适的空间去存放这些植物。尽管罗德岛作为一艘移动船舰，在空间分配方面已经堪称成功，但能自由驱使的个人领域终究还是太少了。

而那位米诺斯家族的大小姐以某个偶然的契机发现了我的兴趣，邀请我与她共享温室内的一块区域。

当时我坐在干员休息室角落，桌上放着一只半满的花盆，向日葵花种的包装袋被撕开一半。我用一支从食堂顺来的汤勺翻搅着盆里泥土，正在播种。

"啊啦，炎客君也喜欢种花吗？真是意想不到。不过这里的采光不是很好，要不要拿来我的庭院？"

偶然路过的沃尔珀女子以这样的问句开启对话，我无声睨了一眼，认出她是那位调香师。

我有印象，因为偶尔会在医疗室见到她。虽然多数时候都只是擦肩的照面，我记得她除了常规检测外还负责精神调理。

她就这样微笑着向我展露一些无谋的善意，带着某种大家族小姐的不谙世事，坚强却又脆弱得不堪一击。

我不打算建立什么因为兴趣不谋而合产生的幼稚友谊，但我的确需要这样一片区域，所以我没有拒绝。

她出身米诺斯家族，是罗德岛疗养庭院——偶尔我会被强制发配到那里浪费掉半个下午的修养设施——的管理人，同时，在罗德岛享有一片罕见的个人温室。

我向她借用了角落里一处空置的花架，靠着橱柜摆放，恰好可以晒到半天阳光。

阳光，水，土壤，这些对于一株以生长为目的的植物而言足够了。

原则上，她才是花房的主人，我归根结底是寄人篱下。而似乎是继承了罗德岛对我的一贯警惕，多数时候我的种植工作在她的单方面注目下完成。

这没什么，我并不在乎，因为如她所认为，我的确只是在浇水和松土而已。

我将连接到源头的塑胶管拖到近处，控制水量，从花架的上层开始喷洒。

花架有三层，半人高，每层够放四五个花盆。

我从最顶层开始浇，从左向右，到第二层后从右向左，以蛇形路线延伸，直到浇完最底层的角落。

而我对这一过程中身后那双充满探究欲的视线已经几乎习惯，也通常采用选择性无视的对策。

直到初春的某个上午，裹挟微微暖意的阳光直射进花房，模糊的光影切割出空气中漂浮的细小尘埃。浇水快要结束时，我感到背后的气息突然拉近。那位调香师在我本能绷紧的身旁蹲下，好奇而无辜，指着最底层角落的那一只花盆，询问道：

"真奇怪，这一只从上上周就有在浇了，一直没有发芽呢？"

我的动作因而停住了，顺着她的指向看过去。

花架上的花盆总计有不到十只，每层排得半满。我在每一只里播撒了不同的种子，不过花的种类却没什么特别的目的，只是看到就顺手拿了。

如今除了她指向的那一盆，其他盆中的花草都已经随着季节的唤醒，缓慢爬升出微小的绿意。

这只被我放置在最底层角落的花盆，放眼望去仍旧只能看到松动的泥土。

而我没有在例行的浇水中将其跳过，湿润的痕迹还在，所以她判断我在里面种了什么。

她的问句唤起我的某些回忆，严格来讲，这或许要需要追溯到上个圣诞节。

我从罗德岛筹备的圣诞和生日晚宴中早退，拉着拉特兰的执行人一起，不为人知、昏天黑地地滚到床上。

不得不说，他的确很擅长迎合我偶尔的心血来潮。即使工作期间再怎么恪尽职守不近人情，天使也会在面对我的一些荒唐诉求时轻易妥协。

这不像他，但我并不讨厌这一点。

如往常任何一次一样，我用那些不上数的经验技巧将他引诱至堕落的边缘，缓慢施以恰到好处的折磨，又在一段谈不上愉快的攀谈后，以性物将他钉死在床上。

我和他向来并不多言，多数时候仅有沉默沦为肉体拍击和粘稠水声的伴奏。他不喜欢发出那些让人愉快的喘息，而我不喜欢这点。

我通过加倍的刺激让他妥协，那双握刀的手从后方紧紧把住萨科塔纤瘦白净的腰肢，指尖在鲜少外露的细嫩肌肤上留下鲜红的印痕。我以高频的撞击逼迫他出声，阴茎整根没入，彻底拔出，胯骨反复顶在他的后臀，激起软肉晃颤。

我急促而凶狠地搅动他肠穴内那些簇拥不已的肉壁，刻意调转角度，让柱身紧碾着腺肉削磨不止，持续剥夺他所剩无几的理智。

因为已经先行去过几个来回，他的身体止不住地发软，腰脊向下垮成一个柔顺的弧度。低下的生理耐受让他屡屡在应对我的侵犯时招架不急，他的体力并不好，这多半是他即使有着优秀的近身能力却仍然选择在高处支援的原因。

我或许是察觉到了，那一次的氛围确实和往常不同，变化发生在他询问我抛弃宴会和祝福、选择跟他上床的意义。压抑和沉默持续到我在他体内释放，而他伴随最后一阵难以自抑的痉挛，彻底岔分着双腿疲软下去，低哑的嗓音喘出一声裹挟颤意的呜咽。

认知到那是一声呜咽，我把他翻过来，将拉特兰送葬人的哭颜尽收眼底。

这不是什么不能理解的情况，我想，因为大多数性爱中我并没有在照顾他的感受。我在他恳求停止时变本加厉，在他拒绝留痕的部位反复啃咬，在他颤栗着咬紧唇瓣、压抑呻吟时用接吻搅碎他的呼吸。

然而，哭泣本身并不是因为他突然有了感情，或是认知到委屈的含义。

那是生理性的哭泣，来自神经末梢的感官刺激。他的面部和往常一样没有表情，眉梢低平，唇齿微开着调整吐息。两团潮红晕在萨科特湿润的眼角，雾蓝色的眸中除了欢爱后的失神与茫然外空无一物。

我屈起食指，以弯曲的指节刮扫过他的下眼眶：  
"你哭什么。"

他条件反射地闭了下眼睛，细腻的睫毛颤落下一滴泪珠：  
"我不知道。"

我叹了口气。

"这样的回答能让你满意吗？"

我屈指施力，扯走了他衬衣上的第二枚纽扣。

"炎客君，这里面会长出什么来？"

缓慢地，视线从回忆中重新聚焦到面前，我看着沃尔珀女性笑意恬淡的脸。

而我似乎是笑了一下，一半轻描淡写，一半装模作样，在空洞的盆中又洒下一些花肥：

"谁知道呢。"

5  
时间不多了。

火舌将一切吞噬，辗转痛苦的悲鸣与支离破碎的哀嚎。

爆炸声响彻在耳畔，我的双脚陷入黑色的泥沼，头顶悬挂着数以秒计、赤红色的倒计时。

有人用匕首抵住我的后背，一寸一寸缓慢推入脊心。

我猛然惊起，在佣兵本能的驱使下敏捷回身，一只手扼住偷袭者的脖颈，屈起的指节狰狞地绷紧，随时能撕裂指腹下滚烫的动脉。

凌晨的风吹拂起薄纱般的窗帘，万物寂灭，惨淡的光线映出萨科塔朦胧的睡颜。

没有什么爆炸和偷袭，只是睡在身后的天使翻了个身，低垂的头颅抵上了我的后背。

而他原本的睡姿被我打乱，此时眸眼紧闭，表情漠然，两手毫无防备地平放在耳侧，头颅半歪，脖颈处的命脉被握在我的指下。

我只要稍作施力，就可以让拉特兰的执行人自此陨落在这里，而他却因昨夜的云雨而深陷疲惫，体力透支，睡得很沉，没有因为我的暴起行为而惊醒。

每次从噩梦中惊起，我的大脑都会展露一阵难以自抑的反常兴奋，这是在卡兹戴尔留下的警醒和生存本能。

在数秒的死寂后，我缓缓松开扼住那根纤瘦脖颈的指尖，掌心上抚，撩开那些柔软的金色碎发。我用嘴唇偷袭了天使的额头，没有什么含义，没有什么意图，一触即离。

暗淡的黎明中，我靠在床头无声点燃一支烟。脊心的硬物感磕在墙板上，压出一些微小的疼痛，我没有去管。

我在寂静中看着尼古丁的雾气缓慢上浮，直到阳光破开云层洒入窗沿，身边的人辗转着发出一些被褥摩挲的动静。

"醒着吧，天使。"  
我说。

6  
转身与他们背道而驰那一秒，我忽然很想点一根烟。

然而把手摸进空洞的衣兜时，我才想起来今早我把它留在枕头下了。或许是一半无心，一半刻意，因而这个念头很快被我放弃。

金属指环隔在指根与刀柄的中央，冰凉感沁入神经。

我停下步伐，将双刀插入身旁的地面。在这之前，我不屑于在战斗前将身上的装饰摘除，因为敌人的水准没有达到需要我全身心投入的程度。

但是这一次我认真摘下了它，指腹摩挲着金属表面凹凸斑驳的刻痕。

起初我把它送入原本用于放置烟盒的口袋里，然而，没有重新拾起刀我就改变了主意。

我用橙色的刀带从它中央穿过，一圈一层捆扎牢固，坠挂在长柄的末端，像个无关紧要的挂饰品。

做完这一切，我重新拾起武器，手中的刀柄在升温。以我的掌心为热源，隐隐约约流淌着的赤橙色将刃面包裹，是我在运转这可笑的疾病给我带来的力量。

无线耳机依旧保持相互畅通，频道中传来窸窸窣窣的步伐声，偶尔能听到零碎的交谈。

他们确实如我要求的在撤退远去，这很好。

烟幕中，追兵的身形影影绰绰。

而我在短暂的躬身蓄力后加速助跑，斩出的刃面撕裂火星和尘土。

我知道会有不愿摘下耳机的什么人听得见一切，但我不想再腾出抓住武器的手去摘下那碍事的东西。

我仅仅是没有再说话，不打算传递除了呼吸和挥刀以外的更多声音。

刀与火先行，血与骨后至。

我的每一次劈斩必定伴随一个意识的撕裂，肉体倾倒的沉重闷响成为这场厮杀的唯一伴奏。

扭旋的脚步扬起尘土，我在精神层面环绕着俯视着一切，先是炎星飞溅，再是烈火燎原。

这是我一个人的战斗，武士的归宿只会是歃血起舞。

渐渐地，我意识到自己开始没有办法控制附着在刀刃上的源石技艺。

这就是极限吗？这就是我的极限吗？

你在听吗？你在看吗？

移开视线吧。去组织撤退，去清理战场，去规划战术。不要在一个死人身上浪费时间做没有意义的事情。

那些灼眼的火焰像是某种无名的欲念，蹿升，疯长，自心脏发起，似瘟疫般蔓延，盘踞而狰狞地缠绕上四肢，又在沉默中搅碎了萦绕于咽喉的干涸与苦涩，将我吞没。

我听到耳麦中的信号开始受损，咔咔的杂音不规则的鼓点般敲打着耳膜，我猜是高温烧断了电路的芯片。

我感到头痛欲裂，却又比任何时候都要清醒。

最终的最终，意识和肢体一同在火雨下溶解。模糊的视野中，我看到黑色的晶石违背重力、上升飘飞，无声碎散在扭曲的空气里。

而这笔疼痛带来的警醒，这段苟且而漫长的挣扎，这场惨淡而逼真的虚幻，这出深邃而虚幻的逼真。

一切的一切止于一阵通讯中断的死寂。

7  
你称之为「牺牲」吗？

别侮辱我了，这是凯旋啊。

Fin.

后记：  
调香师会代替炎客接管那些花草，对那盆花有兴趣的她会翻开土层查看一番，从而找到那枚纽扣。  
但她很有可能认不出那是谁的东西，而这将成为萨卡兹刀术师公开留下的唯一遗物。  
送葬人的确到最后都不知道那枚纽扣的存在。但他自己将希望播种在罗德岛，红云和萨卡兹的女孩在那里，遥远的未来他一定会回去。而只要那时他能够直面过问起有关炎客的任何一件事，一定能在谈话中发现这枚纽扣。这是一个猫箱命题，但我选择相信他能做到。  
最后，非常感谢你读到这里。自此，永恒花园系列就暂告一段落了。  
之后就是甜甜甜甜甜的糖——


End file.
